Ruby Gloom Mighty Mount Miserable
by Sombre Girl
Summary: I am not good with summaries.Why won't this computer save it properly!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Gloom Mighty Mount Miserable

Scene 1

Location:Miserable International Airport

Iris:(She is singing very loudly)We're going to get to that mountain top!Nothing will stop us,not even a cow with a mop!(she dances with a mop and pats a cow who has a confused look)

Ruby:(She speaks louder as Iris continues to sing)It's nice to know that Iris is very enthusiastic to get to the top of Mount Miserable!With her determination,we can get there!

Peter:What did you say?I cannot hear you over the noise Iris is making and...I am too distracted by this historical antique!(He keeps removing a paper cup from a cup holder with a wide smile on his face)Fascinating!

Ruby:Oh,you two!(with a concerned look on his face)Scaredy,is everything alright?

Scaredy Bat:Yes it is!

Ruby:Then why are you hiding in your suitcase?

Scaredy Bat:(Scaredy Bat unzips his suitcase)HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Ruby:Scaredy,everybody has fears and you have to face your fears before they face you!The first step is to talk about them with a good friend and only talk about the fear that is bothering you right now,not your other 527 known fears!

Scaredy Bat:I guess you're right!I...am afraid of mountains!The height from the ground,the cold,the wind and Flashy!

Ruby:True but...wait what's a Flashy?

Scaredy Bat:Skull Boy told me it was a cow with a mop!

Iris:Well,that's easier to say!

Chapter 1 out of 'A few more pages'


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom Mighty Mount Miserable

Author's Note:I hope you like the first chapter.I know what you were thinking about it;"Who is Peter?".To clarify your doubt,I will write a story about how they met Peter.I can give you a hint;He is related to Ruby and Skull Boy and the gang is a few centuries older than him and only the gang knows his review and tell me how can I be nice on critiques or questions by not saying rude people could be reading your review.

Scene 2

Ruby:Look on the bright side Scaredy!Friends are there for each other,especially in unfamiliar territories!We will be with you every step of the way!

Peter:You can count on us!

Misery:No need to worry Scaredy!(she picks him up as she speaks)

Scaredy:Really?

Misery:Yes!I booked 6 coffins in the Fabulous Funerals!You should see the half-dead roses!Not to mention the will I…(Iris steps on her foot)Ow!I mean…we are definitely prepared!

Ruby:See,Iris,Misery,Peter,Skull Boy…hold on where is Skull Boy?

Skull Boy:Over here!(Ruby turns to left)No,over here!(She turns to her right)No,up here!(Ruby looks up and sees Skull Boy up on a mountain of bags)

Ruby:Hey Skull Boy!Whatcha' doing,up on…

Skull Boy:Scaredy's bags?Well to answer your question,I have concluded that I am related to a long line of mountain climbers!So I decided to prepare myself by climbing Scaredy's mountain of bags!


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Gloom Mighty Mount Miserable

Author's Note:I am thinking of writing a song for an upcoming episode of mine called 'Gloomy Father's Day'.Since I nearly forgot my dad's birthday and only gave him a card!So I am making an episode for him even though Father's Day is WAY over!Including his birthday!

Scene 3

Iris:Good!Because I think we accidentally forgot to get a tour guide!(everybody looks at her worriedly except Ruby)

Everybody except Ruby:WHAT?

Ruby:Calm down everyone!Like Iris said,we have Skull Boy with us!

Skull Boy:I beg your pardon?

Ruby:With Skull Boy's guidance and knowledge of climbing mountains,we can do it!

Peter:She has a good point!

Misery:Better than having no guide at all!

Scaredy Bat:It's very comforting to know Skull Boy will be our guide!

Iris:Hey,Mr Guide!Is it okay to take pictures?

Skull Boy:Ruby,I really appreciate the fact that you think highly of me but…

Ruby:Oh Skull Boy,I know how nervous you are but I have confidence in you!(she squeezes his shoulder tightly)You are the boy of many talents!

Skull Boy:Ruby I…wait you think I'm talented?

Ruby:Of course I do!

Skull Boy:Well,maybe I should…

Ruby:Great!(hears the screeching sound of the tires of the bus)Oh,the bus is here!We have to board it or we will have to go on foot to get to Mount Miserable!

Skull Boy:But!(sighs)

Peter:You know,you could have told her you didn't want to.

Skull Boy:How did you…?

Peter:Chapter 123,paragraph 11 of 'My Life'!So you ought to tell her!

Skull Boy:No!I do not want to see Ruby upset!It would break my heart!I thought I would have put it in my own autobiography!(looks to his right where Ruby is and gulps nervously)And if I do,will she still like me?

Awww…Skull Boy cares about Ruby's happiness!Squeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby Gloom Mighty Mount Miserable

Scene 4

Location:Mount Miserable,the moors

(After arriving at Marangu,the foot of Mount Miserable and getting through the deadly rain forest,the gang has finally reached the moors. looked like it was painted by the great artist,Leonardo Da Vinchi,filled with beautiful flowers such as Heathers and Groundsel. It was simply too bad that some of the main protagonists were too busy scratching themselves!)

Scaredy:(he eats another mosquito)Oh,Ruby!You were right!Mount Miserable is not scary!It's actually amazing!

Ruby:(she picks Scaredy up and hugs him)Like I said before,take the less traveled path and you will find lots of amazing surprises!

Misery:You must be lucky...!(she appears with Peter and they're covered with mosquito bites)

Peter:Luckily,Scaredy ate all the mosquitoes!How come you two...(he points at Ruby and Skull Boy)...were not bitten by them?

Skull Boy:(He looks at Peter in an annoyed way)

Peter:(It occurs to him that since Skull Boy has no blood or skin,the mosquitoes will not bite him and he raises his eyebrows at that thought)Hehe... I forgot that you have no blood for them!(He tries to change the topic)What about you Ruby?

Ruby:(she shows him a mosquito repellent spray called 'Bug Beater ❘❘')Bug Beater ❘❘ with a hint of lemon!

Peter:(slaps himself on the forehead)

Ruby:(she faces Skull Boy)So,Skull Boy the tour guide,can you tell me what those flowers are called?(she points to the Heathers)

Skull Boy:Ruby,to be honest...(he looks at the Heathers)...oh,those are called Calluna Vulgaris!

Ruby:Wow!You make great tour guide,Skull Boy!

Skull Boy:Awww...wait!Ruby I have to tell you that I cannot...

Iris:Woo hoo!(she was still in the rainforest,swinging from vine to vine and hits a huge rock just as she was about to land)I'm good!

Ruby:Skull Boy,can you save it for a while,I have to check on Iris!(she rushes over to Iris's side)

Skull Boy:Sure,no problem!


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby Gloom

Mighty Mount Miserable

The landscape turned from scenic to a desolate wasteland of volcanic rock.

There was not one single sign of plant life.

As they continued to climb,the amount of oxygen decreased and they were slowly running out of energy .

The cold wind sent shivers down their spines.

Even the tiniest step seemed to be excruciating.

They felt like they were walking on Bat was ready to faint from fatigue."There's something missing here..."Misery said before getting struck by lightning,"...I found it!"

"And I think we are..."Skull Boy didn't get to finish his sentence when Scaredy Bat suddenly gained a burst of energy,jumped on top of Skull Boy's head and covered his eyes."Please don't take me,Yeti!Take Iris instead,she would LOVE to explore your stomach!"."Great idea Scaredy!You really know me!"Iris said as she whipped out her matchbox and struck a match."I was about to say that we nearly reached the summit!"Skull Boy exclaimed."Really?Oh...oh!"the world was spinning around

He had used his last ounce of energy for panicking and he tumbled over the ground and rolled over and over."Scaredy Bat,if you want to,we can go back!"Ruby said,

"You look very ill!There's always next year when Frank and Len 'redecorate' the school again"."Oh well,at least we can have some cake back home!"Misery tried to be optimistic but she wasn't that good at it unlike Ruby."So we won't get to see a Yeti or Flaffy?"Iris asked."Nope,besides...the Yeti is in the Himalayas,Iris!"Peter argued.

Scaredy was about to agree when a sudden thought hit him

And no,he was not really hit ."We've come this far...and if Ruby was in my shoes even though I am not wearing any...she would move forward...!""No...I...can...continue!I...can...continue!"Scaredy slowly said

...

"I CAN'T CONTINUE!I CAN'T CONTINUE!"Scaredy cried out in his sleep as they sat on the airplane Skull Boy made."Scaredy..."Ruby began."I really am sorry,Ruby!But I can't take it!"Scaredy was still asleep."Scaredy..."."But we can eat cake like Misery said!"."Here,let me try.I'm always good at waking people up!Even after breaking my right arm after bungee jumping from Mount Miserable!"Iris offered while raising her broken arm,"OW!"."Never mind,he needs to rest!"Ruby said as she lightly placed a certificate on the sleeping Scaredy that screamed the words,"Congratulations for being the first bat to climb to the top of Mount Miserable!""Great job Scaredy!"she congratulated Scaredy but he was too tired.


End file.
